Traduction - Leading to this moment
by It's your Magesty
Summary: Voici la traduction de la fic " Leading to this moment " de JesterNeNe. J'espère que la traduction vous plaira !


**HookedQueen**

 **Ceci est une traduction de la Fic "Leading to this moment"**

 **de JesterNeNe.**

 ** _Fiction K_**

 ** _Résumé_** : Mon premier One-Shot sur HookedQueen. Ce moment aurait eu lieu à la fin de la saison 3.

 ** _Ndt_** : **Ceci est ma première traduction (tout court) alors hésitez pas ! Lâchez des commentaires !**

 **(Positifs ou négatifs)**

* * *

Regina était en train de courir à travers les bois. Le feu enveloppaient tout autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas de magie dans ce monde et était dans la peur de ne pas pourvoir sortir d'ici vivante.

 **" Henry ! Snow ! "** cria t'elle, en espérant qu'ils étaient à proximité, mais elle n'entendit rien.

Elle les avait perdu de vu lors de l'explosion. Ils couraient vers l'ennemi et ne pouvaient trouver ni Emma ni Charmant. Quand tout espoir semblait perdu, elle sentit quelqu'un prendre sa main et la tirait avec force.

 **" Hook ! "** elle vit le capitaine dès qu'il avait attrapé sa main pour la tirer vers une direction qui semblait plus sûre.

 **"Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça toute seule "** ( Ndt : la laissé faire quoi seule ? Mourir ? ) dit Hook.

Ils furent bientôt envahis par la chaleur des flammes. Ils coururent aussi vite que possible, ne se lâchant pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'atteignent une impasse. Ils regardèrent en bas de la falaise pour apercevoir des rocher pointus et l'eau s'abattre durement sur eux.

 **" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? "** demanda Regina, même si elle savait qu'elle ne recevrait aucune réponse.

Hook regarda vers le bas de la falaise ayant un plan à l'esprit - sachant que ce plan pouvait les tuer tout les deux -. Regina remarqua le regard sur le visage du capitaine et à réalisé qu'il avait un plan.

 **" Quoi ? "**

 **" Me fais-tu confiance ? "** lui demanda-t-il.

Elle sembla confuse suite à sa question et ne savait pas comment y répondre.

 **" Quoi ? "** demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

 **" Me fais-tu confiance ? "** dit-il avec un ton plus profond et convainquant.

Il lui tendit la main dans l'espoir qu'elle la prendrait. Regina sembla hésiter mais prit sa main lentement.

 **" Bien sûre que je te fais confiance "** répondit-elle.

 **"Avant que je ne risque nos vies, je dois faire quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis longtemps "** déclara Hook avec passion et regret dans la voix.

 **" Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? "** demanda Regina.

 _( Ndt : Voyons Regina ! Tu vois pas qu'il te drague ?! )_

Et avant qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que soit, Hook l'attira dans un baiser profond et passionné. Hook passa son bras avec le crochet autour de sa taille et plaça sa main dans ses cheveux. Au début Regina n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire, mais ne pouvait pas arrêter la passion qui prenait le dessus. Elle saisit le col de sa veste et le tira aussi près qu'elle le put. Leur baiser devint plus féroce au fur et à mesure que le temps passer. Ils ont finalement rompu le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. Regina regarda le capitaine avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres - parce qu'au fond elle a toujours voulu qu'il le fasse -.

 **" Je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais en toi, Capitaine "** fut t'elle ironiquement remarquer.

 **" Oh, je l'ai en moi, très chère. Je voulais juste m'assurer ce que je ressentais avant que tout ne soit arrivé "** expliqua Hook, légèrement attristé.

 **" Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? "** demanda Regina.

 **" Fais-moi confiance "** dit Hook avant de l'attirer près de lui et de sauter de la falaise.

Si les rochers ne les tuaient pas, la chute le ferait certainement. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu supporter l'idée de ne pas avoir essayé de sauver la reine - envers qui il venait d'exprimer ses sentiments -. Quand ils se sont écrasés dans l'eau - manquant les rochers de quelques pouces - Hook regarda autour de lui, dans la peur de ne pas voir Regina remontait a la surface.

 **" Regina ! "** cria t-il.

Avant qu'il ne puisse l'appeler à nouveau, Regina apparut, la tête hors de l'eau. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Hook nagea vers elle rapidement et la prit dans ses bras.

 **" Je te tiens, Love "**

 **" Tu m'as sauvé "** lui dit Regina avec une joie pure dans la voix.

 **" Toujours "** déclara Hook.

Regina enroula ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau pour lui montrer sa gratitude. Et pour montrer les sentiments mutuelles qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Ils ont stopper le baiser et ont commencé à nager vers le rivage pour essayer de trouver le reste de la famille...

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que la traduction vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à lâcher des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
